


Gingerbread House

by daisygonezu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygonezu/pseuds/daisygonezu
Summary: There’s something heavy that’s been weighing on Kiyoomi’s mind.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> sakuatsu fluff, sickening. writing fluff is v difficult for me so i hope this doesn’t come off as toooooo sappy, y’know? likewise, it would suck if it weren’t sappy enough. 
> 
> this was originally a twitter thread, so if u wanna talk about sakuatsu, as usual u can find me @daisygonezu where i rant about them occasionally.

How long had they been dating now?

It felt longer than just eight months, more than half a year and yet such an insignificant scale of time compared to what they felt in their hearts. Kiyoomi felt like they’d been together for decades already, as if Atsumu was a permanent fixture in his headspace (because he was), and he wouldn’t have changed a damn thing. To remove Atsumu from the picture was to remove any modicum of warmth as a whole, plunging Kiyoomi into grey, cold,  _ nothingness _ . 

That’s why he was glad Christmas was just around the corner. December 11th already, days passing by in a blur of peppermint hot chocolate and the ugly little tree sitting in a red pot on Kiyoomi’s countertop. It wasn’t any taller than his knee, but Atsumu had insisted they decorate it. No lights, just ornaments, but that was okay. They’d done that together last night, perched on stools at the edge of the kitchen, plucking tiny bulbs from a plastic bag Atsumu dug up from his parent’s house. 

” _I thought ‘Samu would have some, but he didn’t. Had to drive all the way down to Hyogo just for ‘Ma to say_ ‘ I lost ‘em, look around the boxes ’ .  _It was a real pain in the ass but I’m happy I found ‘em_. ”  _ Good _ , Kiyoomi had thought to himself,  _ stay that way.  _

The twins lived in separate apartments now, but with Onigiri Miya opening a new branch in Tokyo and MSBY’s practice schedule, they’d both moved away from home to accommodate the changes. 

For weeks on end, Atsumu had loitered around Kiyoomi’s place like it was his own, completely neglecting the apartment he actually paid rent for, snatching food from the cabinets and propping his legs up on the coffee table when he thought Kiyoomi wasn’t looking (as if Kiyoomi would allow anyone besides him to get away with it). But Kiyoomi didn’t care about that stuff. He cared about Atsumu, and if his boyfriend wanted to spend time with him more frequently, well-

“Omi-kun,” He felt his hand being squeezed through his glove, ten fingers knitted together in the darkness of a street illuminated only by string lights and the insides of stores, “Look at that.” 

Atsumu stopped walking to peer through a shop window, cheeks lit up by a face-splitting grin as he gestured toward the elaborate gingerbread house resting in a display case just beyond the threshold. Kiyoomi’s stomach dropped at the sight of it. Now was his chance. 

“S’nice, isn’t it?” Atsumu chuckled, hot breath fanning against the glass, “Looks cozy. Probably smells real good.”

Kiyoomi turned his gaze back to the house and hummed thoughtfully, “Like gingerbread, I imagine.”

“Elbow to the ribs f’er sarcasm,” Atsumu scowled, gently prodding his side through the puffy arm of a winter coat, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I know,” Kiyoomi smiled, “Just joking around.”

When they began to trod down the street again, Atsumu leaned closer into his side, one arm linked around Kiyoomi’s bicep, the other extended out into the open air in front of them, palm-up toward the sky so he could admire the contrast of white snowflakes on his black glove. 

“Have ‘ya thought about what kinda presents you’ll get f’er y’er siblings?” He asked. 

Kiyoomi had already purchased them. A Rolex for his older brother, a pair of Louboutin’s for his older sister. They were expensive, sure, but he had the money to spare nowadays thanks to MSBY, and it felt good to treat his family to something luxurious now and then. He emphasized that while explaining the gifts to Atsumu. 

“What about you? What’s Osamu getting for Christmas?”

Atsumu blinked, “Batman boxers and a ham.”

“A-“ Kiyoomi shook his head in disbelief, already feeling the laugh bubble up in his chest, “ _A_ _ ham? _ ”

“Yeah, he likes ‘em. And Batman’s his favorite.”

“You’re so stingy!” Kiyoomi snickered, “I feel bad for him.”

“Whatever, he’ll like it even if I gotta force him to. Besides, he probably won’t get me anything. We don’t usually buy stuff unless it’s f’er ‘Ma and Dad. Speaking of, though, I might haf’ta drive down to Hyogo again-“

“Atsumu, move in with me.” 

“F’er a family dinner or someth- huh?” Atsumu stopped at the corner they were rounding, turning to face him with an expression divided between confusion and amusement, “Shaddup, Omi-kun-“

“No, seriously, move in with me.” 

“You lose a couple screws up there or somethin’?” He poked Kiyoomi’s forehead playfully, “Y’er crazy.” 

“I already got your present, you know,” Kiyoomi said quickly, “Do you want it now or later?”

“Whadd’ya mean  _ now _ , like, ‘ya have it _on_ you?”

Kiyoomi separated their arms for a brief moment to dig around the pocket of his coat, hand reappearing with a plain cardboard box that had Atsumu’s name scribbled on top of the lid. It was slim and rectangular, not large enough to hold anything like a watch, not small enough to hold a ring. Atsumu was relieved—they weren’t quite ready for that yet.

“Kiyoomi...”

“Now or later?” He asked again, more antsy than before as he tapped his foot against the pavement. 

With a pout, Atsumu snatched the box and ripped the lid off as if it personally offended him, glaring down at the key laying inside. A perfect replica of the one usually hanging on Kiyoomi’s key rack at the apartment, silver and shiny. There had been multiple occasions in the last few months that Atsumu would walk passed, backtrack, and stare longingly at it until Kiyoomi called his name from the kitchen. He liked the way it jingled when Kiyoomi swung it around on his finger and the way it felt in his palm during the summer, cool and rigid when the heat made his skin feel like it was melting. He’d imagined countless scenarios in which Kiyoomi gave him that key, but it all felt like a pipe dream, unobtainable and distant. Now that he had the real thing, his brain couldn’t register the flood of emotions. 

“You know I love you, right? Probably more than you think, Atsumu. A whole lot more.”

But Atsumu couldn’t give him a proper answer. Not a verbal one, anyway. All he could do was sink into Kiyoomi’s chest and rub furiously at his eyes, stinging from the cold as they welled with tears. Kiyoomi’s scarf absorbed any that escaped, warming his cheeks with a burst of hot air as he huffed out a chuckle. Of course he knew Kiyoomi loved him. Their whole dynamic was dependent on that little tidbit of information.

“If you don’t want it, I could always get you that gingerbread house,” He smiled, pulling Atsumu closer into his arms as he wept, running gentle hands through his hair, “Would you like that?” 

He felt Atsumu nod and the smile stretched out, “Merry Christmas. I know it’s early, but still.”

Atsumu’s voice came out as a mumble through his clothes, “I love you, too.”


End file.
